My Life Would Suck Without You
by Lili4ever
Summary: Inspirado en la canción y el video de Kelly Clarkson "My Life Would Suck Without You", "Estar contigo es tan disfuncional" "Pero mi vida apestaría sin ti" -ONE SHOT-


**My Life Would Suck Without You**

**MY LIFE WOULD SUCK WITHOUT YOU**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Inspirado en la canción y el video de Kelly Clarkson "My Life Would Suck Without You", con los personajes de Stephenie Meyer**

**" Estar contigo es tan disfuncional! Pero mi vida apestaría sin ti"**

-¡Y no me vuelvas a buscar!- grite.

-Yo quiero a cualquier otra, menos a ti – respondió.

-¡Pues bien!

-Bien- grito de vuelta y le cerré la puerta en las narices.

Cullen, Cullen ¡Siempre sacando las canas verdes!

Espere al menos 15 minutos antes de bajar al parque del edificio, estaba solo la noche estaba súper estrellada, le sonreí al cielo y solté una carcajada. Sacudí el polvo de uno de los columpios y me senté en el. Antes de comenzar a columpiarme mire mi pulsera azul hecha por Edward, la cual tenía una letra "B" en todo el medio. Me hizo viajar al pasado

_-Vamos más rápido Edward –grite-_

_-Bella hago todo lo que puedo – puso los ojos en blanco y siguió corriendo para que la rueda del parque siquiera dando vueltas._

_-Eres débil Cullen- salte de la rueda haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio haciendo que Edward también lo hiciera y cayera. Reí y me cruce de brazos._

_-Igual que todas las niñas!- tacho- Incluso…_

_-Ni se te ocurra –amenace-._

_-Incluso igual que Tanya- escupió las palabras y se rió._

_-Tú te lo buscaste- con toda mi fuerza que debía admitir que no era mucha, lo empuje._

_-Tienes suerte que amo que las niñas sean un poco agresivas Bella – se puso de pie e hizo la sonrisa doblada que incluso después de 15 años todavía funciona para que lo vea embobada._

_-Por eso te eh hecho esto- se saco de su bolsillo la pulsera que ahora descansaba en mi muñeca derecha desde ese día._

_-¿Es para mí?- me ruborice y mordí mis labios._

_-Pues claro –rodó los ojos- Mira incluso tiene la letra "B" de Bella en el medio._

_-Gracias Edward – lo abrace._

_-Bella, tu ¿Me besarías? – ¡me pidió un beso! Ah ya que, aceptémoslo me gusta Edward._

_-Uno solo Cullen –le amenace. No quería que se pasase de listo conmigo._

_Nuestros pequeños labios se juntaron ambos teníamos los ojos cerrados y todo iba bien hasta que…_

_-Edward Bella a la dirección.- la señorita Cop nos regaño._

_-Fue ella – me señalo Edward- Ella me obligo_

_-¿Qué? Eres un cobarde Cullen, ¡fuiste tú!_

_-¡No importa!- exclamo- Ambos a dirección. –repitió._

_**Sentados fuera de la dirección…**_

_-Bella…_

_-No hablare contigo después dirán que fue mi culpa- dije y volví a cruzar mis brazos en mi regazo esperando que la directora Victoria nos atendiera._

…

Salte del columpio y corrí de nuevo a mi apartamento. Me reía como loca por el recuerdo de cuando tenía 9 años.

Abrí la puerta de mi casa y me senté en el sofá, prendí mi T.V y no conseguí nada.

Tal vez un libro- medite- No tendría que levantarme del sofá para conseguir alguno… y no es buena idea. Una revista, eso estaban en la mesa del T.V. que estaba… Al lado del sofá genial ¡no tenía que levantarme!

Vogue no… Seventeen no… Elle no, Las llaves de Edward no… Espera –coloque la mano en mi boca reprimiendo mi risa- Las llaves del preciado carro de Edward en ¿mis revistas? ¿Qué hacen las llaves del Volvo aquí si él se fue hacia media hora?

Espera un minuto- corrí hacia la ventana que daba a la calle y como suponía estaba Edward sentado en la parada de buses…

Cerré la ventana de un estruendo y ya con esa sonrisa de triunfo en mi cara me fui a dormir.

…

_Al día siguiente_

Sábado 5:50 y ni un indicio de Edward.

¿En dónde estará?

Ding, Dong.

Pues no muy lejos por lo visto, reí me coloque las zapatillas negras y me apresure a la mesa del comedor a donde había colocado la noche anterior las llaves del bebe de Edward ósea su Volvo.

Pase por el espejo del pasillo para revisar mi cabello y pude ver a Tipi el pez dorado de Edward viéndome con reproche.

-Tú te callas- lo amenace.- Tu papi busca esto –gire las llaves del carro en mi dedo índice- Y con suerte a ti – le dije al pez que odiaba.

Me prepare a mi misma y abrí la puerta.

**Guess this means you're sorry**

**You're standing at my door**

**Guess this means you take back**

**All you said before**

-Bella no quiero pelear solo estoy buscando…

-¿Las llaves de tu bebe? – Hice pucherito sarcástico y agite las llaves en frente del, soltó un suspiro de alivio.

-¿Me las darías?- alzo su mano

-Déjame analizar- dije caminado hacia atrás con las llaves-

-Bella –pidió suplicante- Mañana me toca guardias y no quiero ir caminando al hospital.

-No, no quiero –seguí caminando de espaldas, hasta que reconocí su mirada de iré por ti.

Corrí detrás de mi escritorio preparada para echar a correr para cuando el decidiera alcanzarme.

-Bella…

**Like how much you wanted**

**Anyone but me**

**Said you'd never come back**

**But here you are again**

-No Juegues conmigo Bella…

-Yo hare lo que quiera Cullen- Salí corriendo a la derecha y ninguna puerta estaba abierta solo una la del baño.

Corrí hasta allí con una sonrisa destellante una idea cursaba mi mente. Y para entonces Edward entendió mi propósito.

-No por favor –suplico.

-Ni un paso más –amenace colocándola encima del inodoro- no lo hagas –pidió haciendo muecas de dolor.

Amigo sí que quería ese carro.

-Bella no lo hagas, ¡no le hagas eso a mi bebe!- se movió un centímetro.

-Te lo dije –solté las llaves, coloco sus ojos en blancos de dolor y coloco sus manos en sus cabellos y casi, casi se arrodillaba al lado del inodoro para ver las llaves de su amado Volvo.

**'Cause we belong together now, yeah**

**Forever united here somehow, yeah**

**You got a piece of me**

**And honestly,**

**My life (my life) would suck (would suck) without you**

Salió del baño, dejándome allí. SI hubiera estado tan molesta hubiera jalado la cadena, pero estaba tan divertida que lo deje allí y camine siguiéndolo.

Estaba sentado en nuestro sofá color crema.

Yo me senté en el extremo opuesto del sofá.

-Sabes esto me recuerda cuando estábamos afuera de la oficina de la directora – volteo a verme tratando de descifrar el porque el tema- Y creo que esta vez sí fue mi culpa- me reí y el Rodo los ojos.

…

**Media hora después…**

Estábamos en silencio en el mismo sofá, yo leía la revista Seventeen que antes había desechado y el veía ¿El catalogo de Victoria Secrets? ¡Ja! y hasta estaba entretenido.

-¡Hey amigo eso no es para ti! –le quite la revista y la coloque lejos de él.

-Oye merezco tener algo de vista –se quejo-

-¿Algo de vista? –Puse los ojos en blanco, Oh Edward estabas saltando tu suerte.- Me gire y tire la revista a la calle por la ventana.

-Allí está la vista –señale la ventana.

**Baby I was stupid for telling you goodbye**

**Maybe I was wrong for tryin' to pick a fight**

-¡Esto es Guerra!- se levanto y corrió a nuestra habitación, ni le di importancia y me tire en el sofá de nuevo.

-Oh mira, nueva canción de Adele- leía entretenida

- Hay ¿qué haces con eso? – le grite, tenía mi colección de libros de Jane Austen en sus manos. Me la había regalado Alice en mi cumpleaños hace unos días y ni siquiera la había destapado por falta de tiempo.

-Hey Edward ni se te ocurra –bloquee la ventana.

-Oh y ¿Quien me detendrá? –cuestiono y puso la colección en una de sus manos sujetándolo muy alto ¡Maldito tenía que medir casi dos metros! Mi uno sesenta y cinco jamás podría alcanzar a eso.

-Edward- trate de brincar y el solo lo movía de una mano a ala otra y…

-Edward ¡ah encestado! Señoras y señores –vocifero mientras mi colección de libros iba cuesta abajo por la ventana.

La mirada asesina jamás regalada por mi fue obsequiada en ese momento a Edward.

-Dos podemos jugar este juego – le recordé.

**I know that I've got issues**

**But you're pretty messed up too**

**Either way, I found out I'm nothing without you**

Camine muy enfadada a mi habitación.

Ag. ¿Cómo pudo? ¡Eran originales! Yo solo tire unas revistas, y las llaves de su Volvo pero eso no era comparado con esa colección.

Oh Edward te hare sufrir…

-¿Bella que traes allí?- pregunto.

-Armani –tome la prenda y el pase por sus ojos, me coloque cerca de la ventana

-Cha… Cha…- me decía señalando la pieza de tela entre mis manos.

-No es el ChaChaCha -aclare refiriéndome a la música- Edward es tu Chaleco.

-Mi, Mi Chaleco Fav Fav- tartamudeaba

-Favorito- complete- ¿Podrías dejar de gaguear?

-Es Armani Bella, colección otoño…

-Edward por dios ¿Te estás escuchando?, Recuerda alejarte de Alice y ver menos E entertainments Y mas Spn.

-No lo harías –una sonrisa se extendió por su cara y se cruzo de brazos.

-¡Chaleco fuero abajo! -grite- Wau, ¿Viste eso? , creo que si lo hice.

**'Cause we belong together now, yeah**

**Forever united here somehow, yeah**

**You got a piece of me**

**And honestly,**

**My life (my life) would suck (would suck) without you**

-Mira el suéter tejido por tu ciega tía Betty – Edward puso el chaleco de lana en frente de mis ojos.

-Edward eso es de la tía Betty, mi Tía ciega favorita- le recordé- la que murió…

_Suéter por la ventana._

-Menos mal que a mi tía Betty jamás le agradaste- tome su bata de doctor de algodón egipcio y la tire también a la ventana.

-¿Estamos a mano?

-Claro… Wau que lastima que tiraremos la guitarra que te regalo tu padrastro a la calle es una lástima querida, Lo bueno es que nadie te extrañara no tocabas nada bien…

_Allí se fue la guitarra._

-¿Con que vamos a tirar cosas que nunca nadie extrañara? –Enarque una ceja- Pues menos mal porque yo odio detesto a –camine al pasillo y como pude coloque en mis manos la pecera de vidrio redondo del pez Tipi.

-Dile adiós a Tipi –acerque la pecera a mi cara para ver por última vez al dichoso pez dorado, Edward escupió el agua que tomaba.

-No -coloco sus manos en el aire- Estas hiendo muy lejos esos es un ser vivo, ese es Tipi es mi mejor amigo, Bella esa pecera cuesta mucho…

-Adiós Tipi –dije dulcemente-

-No- metió la mano saco a Tipi como pudo y la puso en su vaso.

Ok está bien casi mato al animalito hay es que lo odio –razone- Ok Bella al menos quita la estúpida pecera…

_Pecera a la ventana._

No pude aguantar mi curiosidad y me asome para verla caer fue tan divertido Edward me miraba como si estuviera loca. ¡Bah patrañas!

**Being with you**

**Is so dysfunctional**

Estábamos exhaustos, habíamos tirado casi todo a la ventana, a Excepción de Tipi quien no se acostumbraba a su nueva casa. Un vaso del tamaño de mi puño.

Edward me tomo en brazos y nos sentó en el sofá, mientras el acariciaba mi cabello yo me acurrucaba en su pecho. Nuestro momento de guerra había terminado, por ahora.

-Mira no lanzamos el control remoto –comente y encendí el televisor.

-Hubiera sido el colmo cariño, O ¿Qué día es hoy?- pregunto

-Sábado ¿Por qué?

-Me perderé la repetición de ¡Kloe y Lamar!

-Oh no, ¿Eso sería una catástrofe?- pregunte con temor fingido.

-Cariño –hizo cara de perrito

-No yo veré CSI Miami

-Después que yo vea a las Kardashians- y me arrebato el control remoto.

-No Cullen .

Y así comenzó la guerra campal por el control remoto.

**I really shouldn't miss you**

**But I can't let you go**

**Oh yeah**

-Estás segura que sabes exactamente en donde esta esa majestuosa tienda librería donde compro Alice la colección de Jane Austen- pregunto como enésima vez desde que salimos de la casa y llegábamos a buscar el Jeep de mi hermano Emmett

-Estoy segura, además Emmentt dijo que su Jeep habían mapas por si lo necesitábamos.

-Tenias que Tirar las llaves de mi volvo, A todas estas tu hermano ¿Por qué no tiene un GPS en esta cosa?

-No lo sé a mi hermano le gustan las aventuras…

-¿Cómo le va en su Luna de miel con Rosalie en África?

-Edward quiso darme detalles, y le colgué de inmediato.

-Ok mejor no hablemos de eso- Tenia Emmett que casarse con mi hermana. –Edward pensó horrorizado.

…

Mira la autopista –dijo Edward contento que ya vieran civilización de nuevo

-Gira a la izquierda, ¿O era a la derecha? ¿O tenías que entrar por el desvió?…- Bella trataba de hacer memoria.

-Dime que no lo olvidaste

-Consultare el mapa –sonrió y de la guantera callo la cámara fotográfica de Emmett y olvido por completo los mapas.

-¿Bella debemos de tomar una decisión que dice el mapa?

_Clic_

-¿Qué haces?

-Te tomo una foto daaa… –rio Bella

_Clic, Clic, Clic_

-Ya basta- pidió Edward

_Clic, Clic_

-¿Ya terminaste?

-Ves no era tan difícil cariño, tienes porte de modelo.

-Ya me lo habían dicho –esparció su sonrisa y siguió conduciendo.

-Oh que modesto eres –se burlo Bella.

**'Cause we belong together now, yeah**

**Forever united here somehow, yeah**

**You got a piece of me**

**And honestly,**

**My life (my life) would suck (would suck) without you**

-¡Oh mierda!- Bella exclamo viendo el mapa.

-¿Qué pasa, esta difícil de leer?-cuestiono Edward.

-Idiota mil veces idiota Emmett

-Cariño ¿Qué pasa?

-Esto es un mapa topográfico de la región con todas las direcciones de los Mc Donald's!

-Deja ver eso –Pidió Edward.- Mmm tal vez tenga más.

Bella se puso como loca a revisar pero solo consiguió mas mapas de ese tipo al menos podría decir que ya sabía donde quedaban: Subway, Mc Donald's, Burger King, Pizza Hut, Taco Bell, Wendy's, KFC, Jack, Hardee's, Carl's Jr e In-N-Out

-¿Y ahora que haremos?- pregunto Bella

-¿Parar a comer? Aquí dice que el próximo Mc Donald's está a solo una cuadras.

-No seas tonto –lo golpeo con el mapa. Edward rio.

-¿No estás preocupado?-

-No.

-Pero estamos muy lejos de casa sin un mapa.

-Cariño si tenemos mapa-rodo los ojos.

-Edward Cullen no estoy para burlas.

-Cariño…

-Edward cuidado –le grito esta advirtiéndole, el solo giro el volante violentamente al notar que una camioneta enorme venia junto a ellos, las llantas rasparon bien la carretera todo paso tan rápido.

**'Cause we belong together now, yeah**

**Forever united here somehow, yeah**

**You got a piece of me**

**And honestly,  
**

Terminaron a un lado de la carretera tratando de calmar sus respiraciones mientras reían como locos.

-¿Estás bien?- alcanzo a preguntar Edward antes que Bella lo tomara de la chaqueta para atraerlo así misma para darle el mejor beso de su vida, apasionado y lleno de adrenalina.

-Yo estoy bien pero definitivamente ¡Mi vida apestaría sin ti Edward!

**My life (my life) would suck (would suck) without you**

**FIN**

* * *

**Beteado por : ****Peqke Alvarez :D**

**Mil gracias por leer, espero les haya gustado**

**************Twitter: ****(Arroba) Li_Everon4 **

**¿Reviews?  
**

******-Lili-**


End file.
